Restricted
by Gishie
Summary: KaiYuri Yuri is a psychiatrist, Kai is his patient... Character death or two, also mentions of suicide.


White hair drips into auburn eyes

Hi!

First story, so don't be cruel:p It will be split in parts, as some things I think need to be shown from another point of view, so...yeah

I don't own Beyblade...I wish I could say I did, but... I don't... Damn...

Slate hair drips into auburn eyes. Water ripples around the lithe body as the pale teenager pulls himself from the water. The clear liquid runs down his legs in rivulets, making paths for others to follow. Dressing quickly in a red and black kamishimo, he rushes through the red doors of the gym, out into a white hall. The halogen lights above him flicker as he runs down the corridor, his silk shoes padding on the floor quietly. Stopping at another set of doors, this time white, he straightens his hair and clothing and walks through calmly.

"Kai, I presume?" The speaker raises his head, looking into the auburn eyes of Kai Hiwatari. The once fiery eyes clash with the blue eyes of his companion. His lips turn upwards into a slight smile, amusing the male across from him.

"Why do you think you're here, Kai?"

Another smile is produced. No words are uttered from his lips.

"Kai? Do you understand?"

He nods slightly, smirking at the question.

"Then do you know why you're here?"

Still no words pass from his lips.

The man gives up, putting the folder of notes down onto the table and rising slowly.

"As soon as you feel you can talk, Kai, I'll be waiting."

Kai nods, smiling, and also rises from his chair. The man nods, emits a soft sigh and walks away.

Yuri closes the folder loudly, pushing his chair back against the wooden floor. He had been working with Kai for several months, but all he had managed to get out of him were smiles. No words, no tears, just smiles. He grins, seeing his pale skin, shining auburn eyes in his mind. This was why he had taken this case. He had seen him sitting there, waiting for his knight-in-shining-armour, and he had found him. He would not let Kai down. Yuri leans back across the table, opening the folder as he does so. He had to know everything.

Kai paces across, waiting for Dr. Yuri Ivanov. He needs to see him. He doesn't know why, since he already knows he won't talk to him; he only knows that he needs to be with him. He turns as the door opens and another man he doesn't know enters the room. Behind him the head of the department enters. Yuri is nowhere in sight. Kai begins to panic. He wasn't here. He wouldn't do anything if Yuri wasn't with him. The strange man moves closer towards him. He raises his hand and Kai sees the large needle he is holding. He screams silently; mentally begging Yuri to save him, before the lights fade to black.

Yuri leaps down the railing, the stairs beneath him shaking. Kai was in trouble, in pain; he knew he needed him. He sprints down the hall towards Kai's room, leaping over other patients. He throws the door wide open, hoping to see Kai at his desk. The stained and crumpled sheets give him no indication to the whereabouts of his love. Mentally, he hits himself for thinking someone forbidden. He couldn't love him, he was his patient, and he was a guy! Yuri wasn't gay, was he? Plus, he was sick and he was taking advantage of him. He shakes his head, looking at the floor. His ice-blue eyes pick out a subtle pattern in the floor. He follows the pattern, slowly walking towards the bathroom. He opens the door carefully, gaping at the sight before him. Blood sticks to his feet as he enters. He shuts the door behind him and pulls Kai into his arms. The bloody knife falls from his hand. His lifeless body is easily pulled to Yuri's. Tears run silently down his face as he strokes his once slate hair, now stained red with blood. Leaving the blood-filled room, he walks through the hospital with his limp body clutched in his arms. Reaching the swimming pool, he walks into the water, still clinging to Kai's cold body. As he gets deeper into the water, he begins to register the people either side of the pool, hoping to pull him out. He stays towards the centre of the pool, out of reach of all would-be saviours. He walks until he can't touch the floor, then sinks until he loses consciousness.

Red hair clings to his face. His vacant blue eyes stare out of the window lifelessly, recognising nothing. The skeletal figure is slumped against the same bed his love once struggled against abuse. Doctors would once wander in and out of the room, hoping to get a response from the young psychiatrist, but no words were uttered. Eventually, they gave up. Nothing could move Yuri. Nothing could awaken him. He would not move without his love by his side. His head turns towards the door at the sound of a sigh. The light voice beckons him to look at her. His glistening two-toned hair glistens in the sun's rays; his auburn eyes sparkle with the same amusement he had during interviews. Yuri smiles. He can rest now.

His eyes shut slowly; a smile still upon his face. The monitor next to him begins to flat line…

So... What do you think?

And a kamishimo is one of the samurai outfits...think Inuyasha, but where Inuyasha's kimono is white, Kai's is red, and where his Hakama are red, Kai's are black.

Please review...

Xoxo


End file.
